Bianca Lawson
Bianca Lawson plays Eva on Witches of East End. She was born March 20, 1979.She is perhaps best known for regular roles in the television series Saved by the Bell: The New Class, Goode Behavior and Pretty Little Liars. She has also had recurring roles in the series Sister, Sister, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Steve Harvey Show, Dawson's Creek, The Secret Life of the American Teenager, The Vampire Diaries, and Teen Wolf. Early life Lawson was born in Los Angeles, California. She is the daughter of Denise (née Gordy) and actor Richard Lawson. Lawson is also the great-niece of Motown founder Berry Gordy. She attended the Stella Adler Studio of Acting and graduated from Marymount High School, a Catholic school in Los Angeles. She then went on to study film and psychology at University of Southern California. Lawson is African-American and of Italian, Native American, Portuguese, and Creole descent. Career Lawson began acting at the age of nine, having appeared in commercials for Barbie and Revlon. In 1993, she was cast in the television series Saved by the Bell: The New Class as series regular Megan Jones. She appeared in multiple episodes of The WB sitcoms Sister, Sister as Rhonda Coley and The Steve Harvey Show as Rosalind. In 1996, she co-starred in the UPN sitcom Goode Behavior as family sub-title character Bianca Goode, which lasted for just one season. In 1997, she appeared in Buffy the Vampire Slayer as vampire slayer Kendra Young. In 1999, she appeared in The WB's Dawson's Creek as rival character Nikki Green. In 2009, Lawson was cast as Shawna in The Secret Life of the American Teenager. That same year, she was cast in the CW television series The Vampire Diaries, as witch Emily Bennett. In December 2009, she was cast as Maya St. Germain in the ABC Family series Pretty Little Liars, based on the book series by Sara Shepard.4 She appeared in that show from June 2010 through August 2012. Since 2012, she has had a recurring role as Ms. Morell in the MTV television series Teen Wolf, based on the original film from 1985. Lawson has made appearances in two different television miniseries. In 1998, she appeared in The Temptations as Diana Ross (whom Lawson is related to through Ross's daughter Rhonda Ross Kendrick); and in 2001, she was cast as Anna Bella Monroe in Anne Rice's The Feast of All Saints. Some of Lawson's film credits to date include Primary Colors (1998), Save the Last Dance (2001), Bones (2001) and Breakin' All the Rules (2004). Aside from film and television, Lawson provided her voice in 2011 to the video game Star Wars: The Old Republic. In January 2014, Bianca appeared in Lifetime's made-for-television-movie "House of Secrets". In April Bianca annouced she was preparing to work on Witches of East End. It was then confirmed via Maggie Friedman that she would be playing Eva. Trivia * Bianca Lawson has played several supernatural roles in other television series: ** She starred in Buffy the Vampire Slayer ''as Kendra Young, a vampire slayer. ** She starred in ''The Vampire Diaries ''as Emily Bennett, a powerful witch/ghost and ancestor of Bonnie Bennett. ** She also starred in ''Teen Wolf ''as Marin Morrell, a mysterious school counselor and druid. * Bianca Lawson, Tom Lenk (Hudson), and James Marsters (Tarkoff) have all played roles on ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Category:Cast Category:Season 2 Category:Guest Stars Category:Season 2 Cast